forstedfandomcom-20200214-history
Morheim
Morheim is a continent in the northwestern hemisphere of Forsted, the mortal-plane. It is the largest known inhabited continent in all of Forsted. Morheim roughly translates to "Father Land" as it is derived from the Fey roots of "Mor", meaning "Father" and "Heim" meaning "Country". The name references the fact that the continent is the original settling place of the High-Elves who are credited with being the first people to settle in the Mortal Plane. Countries *Daggerdale - Daggerdale is the northwesternmost country in Morheim, inhabited by Men. In the northern reaches of Daggerdale, one can find that the lanscape is covered in snow and is more mountainous. In the southern areas of Daggerdale, the land has less snow, and becomes a bit more flat, trading the mountains and frigid temperatures for pine forests and a more moderate climate. *Keryth - The homeland of the High-Elves. Keryth lies to the east of the Goldblood Mountains and is extremely diverse in its climate. The northern areas of Keryth are mountainous and colder in temperature. To the south, Keryth houses more tropical climates and even a desert known as the Atamar Desert. *Mortir - Mortir lies to the west of the Goldblood mountains and is very similar in climate to Keryth. However, Mortir is more mountainous and has more rolling hills and plains, complimented by lush, green forests and temperate air. Being one of the most prosperous and racially diverse kingdoms in all of Forsted, Mortir is the home to Men, but also Half-Orcs, Halflings, City Elves and Half-Elves. *Ollmhold - Ollmhold is also known as Giant-Country and is completely uninhabitable by most. Similar to Daggerdale in appearance and climate, Ollmhold differs due to the fact that it is almost entirely composed of mountain ranges. During the earlier Ages, the Dwarves and the Giants fought a brutal war over who held control over Ollmhold, however, the Dwarves ultimately lost and were forced underground into the Ironreach. History During the five Ages of Forsted's existance, Morheim has gained a diverse history. *First Age - The First Age saw the pilgrimage of the High-Elves from the Feyvärld into Forsted. The Highborn, along with their slaves, the Elves, built a vast empire upon Morheim with the assitance of a powerful magical artifact known as the Fey Crystal. During this time, the High-Elves lived in prosperity. Halfway through the First Age, the Spirit Wars began in the Feyvärld. During these times, the Kamatra came from the Fey Plane to escape the wars and, with the Highborn's permission, created Tabernor from a mass of Morheim's land with the magic of the Fey Crystal. *Second Age - At the very beginning of the Second Age the Spirit Wars ended and the New Pantheon rose to power. Zunduron, with his new godlike powers, created the Dwarves and the Giants and allowed them to roam Forsted. Laoron, seeing that a fellow god had created new life, and refusing to be outdone, created his own people. Boasting the adaptability of his new creation, Men were born and lived in Daggerdale (an area uninhabited by the Elves at this time). As time passed, Men began to move down from Daggerdale and into Mortir. After seeing the How the Highborn used Elves as slaves and how terribly they abused them, the Men declared war on the High-Elves, and thus, the War for Elfish Independence began. While war was raging between the Men and the High-Elves, the Dwarves and Giants fought their own war over Ollmhold as each believed that they held a divine right to lay claim to the mountains as their own. During this time, the Soothsayer's Guild was formed in Daggerdale to try and put an end to the ongoing wars. However, several guild members betrayed the Soothsayers which led to the Feyfire Crisis. *Third Age - The wars during the Second Age ended with the defeat of the Highborn and the liberation of the Elves, as well as the victory of the Giants over the Dwarves. The beginning of the Third Age saw much change in the borders of Morheim's countries. The High-Elves fled from Mortir with the Fey Crystal past the Goldblood Mountains and into Keryth where they now currently reside as Men marched into Mortir and claimed it as their own. The newly freed Elves split into two separate factions, those who would make a life of their own, and those who went to live with the humans (The True-Elves and City-Elves respectively). Additionally, the Giants became the rightful rulers of Ollmhold, driving the Dwarves underground into the Ironreach. During the Third Age, the (then) capitol of Mortir, Faltbail was founded. Additionally, this period of time saw the birth of the Order of Zanlamin, a group of anti-Man Warlocks, as a reaction to the expansion of territory belonging to Men. *Fourth Age - The Fourth Age encompassed the beginnings, and the initial expansions of the Empire of Mortir. The capitol of Mortir was moved to the newly founded city of Kysted. Additionally, cities and settlements were erected in nearly every continent in Forsted as the Men of Mortir spread their influence and wealth. In Keryth, Tassholm became the center for Highborn government. Also, the High-Elves relinquished control of the Fey Crystal, at this time, sealing it away in a temple in the Atamar Desert and forgoing its powers forevermore. The Fourth Era also saw the Soothsayer's guild reform into the Soothsayer's Alliance. The initial governments put in place in the countries of Morheim were overthrown in favor of monarchies under Soothsayers ruling over their respective countries. *Fifth Age - During the Fifth Age, the Empire of Mortir became the most dominant political force in all of Forsted, claiming territory in every single continent, including the Ironreach, with the construction of the city of Azmar. The rapidly growing empire began to anger many High-Elf extremists and people of other races alike. The Order of Zanlamin, built towers to operate out of upon mountain ranges west of Kysted and began formulating a plan to try and reclaim Mortir in the name of the Highborn in order to restore what they considered to be "balance" to Forsted. Their actions ultimately culminated in the Crystal Crisis as well as the Great War. Culture The Morheim culture is diverse while still remaining somewhat static. Every country in Morheim worships the New Pantheon, with Men and all the Fey paying highest regards to Laoron, and the Giants and Dwarves worshiping Zunduron as the chief deity.